Stewart Pi
This tribute is owned by WeirdTributes. Don't use him without my permission. Basic Info Name: '''Stewart Pi '''Nickname: '''Stue/Stewie/Pi '''Age: 13 Gender: '''Male '''District: '''6 '''Personality: '''Stewart is jealousy person, he didn't like other people get attention more than him but he still nice people. He is sooo nerd because he is smart. Somewhen he is hyperactive person but in several case he very quite '''Appearance: Like nerd normally, but he has wavy golden hair, fair skin, skinny Height: '''4'2 Other Info '''Weapon: '''Land mines, short sword, slingshot '''Secondary Weapon: '''Knife variety (Knife, dagger, throwing knives), and snare '''Strengths: '''Climb, aim, fast, intelligence '''Weaknesses: '''Strenghts, swim, knowledge about plants '''Fear(s): '''Claustrophobia '''Reaped or Voulenteered: Reaped Chariot Rides Strategy: '''Raising hand, and give some "victory" smile '''Interview Angle: '''Natural, throwing some jokes although that was not funny '''Training Strategy: '''Train his Knife variety skills and learn about other tributes skill '''Private Training Strategy: '''Try as the best as he can be with knive variety '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''He will grab anything near him, if he can't because the supplies far or near him is a career, he will runaway '''Games Strategy: '''If the arena is a land, he will survive underground. If the arena is a sand, he will bury himself with sand like camouflage. If the arena doesn't have a land/sand he will stay in the safe side, walk on the arena, hiding if there's a tribute. Simple like that '''Feast Strategy: '''He will take the supplies but, he will look around first to make sure there's no tributes around him. Then, he fastly running back to safe place '''Alliance: Anyone except careers Token: '''His fam's glasses '''Backstory: '''Stewart was just an ordinary people who lived in district 6 ( Transportation ). He was 5 years old when he saw Hunger Games for the first time. He has no sister and he has one brother named Lucky Pi. His father was just a conductor in his district. And his mother was just a router. His parents work from sunrise until sunset. His parents loved Lucky very much. So, Stewart always feel like ignored. But, his parents don't do that. He live normally. And he love cooking, that the reason he can little bit use knife. On second reaped he followed on his district, he reaped. It's more horrible remember that he still 13 years old with child skill? He can die early! But he can survive too with all his skill Victor and Mentor Victory After the games, the hovercraft is come picked both of us, me and Alexandria Maydon. We sit in the place we sit before. "How do you feel?" I ask her. And she answer "I still want to kill Snow , you?" she asked back. "I still nervous, my hand still shaking now and i can't believe i killed him" i reply. "Same here, but you killed him, right?" she answer again. And we're just wait until someone is arrived. "Who are you?" i ask him. "Hello, let me introduce myself, my name is MrswagYOLO29 and i will help you for next 6 months until The victory Tour" He says "What the heck?" Alexandria yelled. Then we arrived at the capitol, many capitol citizens cheer our name. I can see many weird people, so weird. I go to my floor on the building. I can see my mentor, my escort, and my stylists are welcome me with smile on them face. "Congratulation Stewart, i'm very proud being your escort" say my escort, John D.Apl . "In 2 hours we will doing your victory interviews, so you must be prepared, one million people want to see our victor" says my stylist, Kometa Lintz. "Ok" I replied. 1 hour passed and she done prepare me with Interview's costume. "So, what would i do later, in there?" I ask to one of my mentor, Violetta Avarini. "Just say what you wanna say, but remember don't rebelled" She answer. "Just that?" I say in curious. "Yup, and just say you very thankful to capitol to make your life safe. Something like that" She answer again. "Ok, stop talking and now we're gonna go to the stage. Prepare yourself, keep calm and handsome" Kometa say as i go with her to the back stage. I see my costume, a simple black tuxedo i think i love it. And Alexandria come, with gothic dress match to her smoky eyes. I try to greet her "Hey, how are you?" "I'm fine, kid" she says, with mysterious voice. Then, we go upstage. So much lights cath my eyes. I almost can't see anything. "Here they are, our victors of The 350th Hunger Games. Stewart Piiii and Alexandriaaa Maydoooon" he introduce us. "Take a sit please" he says as we're going to sit. "So, stewart how do you feel become a victor?" he ask me, he ask me. I look to Violetta like 'what should i do now?' and she smile and nodded to me. "I uh, i don't know i just can't believe i won the games. I just killed one person in the games and i won. What a surprise right?" "Yeah i was think Bruno wins but he didn't, what about you Alexandria?" he ask her "Yeah, i must win. There's avenge i must pay" she says. I look to her, truly mystic. "OK, thank you. Everyone, stands and give applause for our victors this year. Stewart Pi and Alexandria Maydon" He says as we go to the backstage again. "Finally, this is ended" I say. "There's a just victory tour we must attended" swag's surprised me. "Now, you two can get back to your hometown and we will meet 6 months again. seeya!" He says. Now we're about to go home again. But before i leave, "Hey, Alexandria" I greet her. "You call me? What?" she says, still in mystic. "Before we go home, it's good to you to be nice. Try to smile once" I say to her, it took a minute she say "i'll try, thanks" she smiled to me and i smiled back to her as i give her a thumb up and say goodbye to her. I get inside the train and i got asleep until Violetta wake me up. My family has been moved to Victor's village and now i lived with 4 others lived victor of district 6. Once i get home, i directly hug my parents and my brother. I missed them all, although i hate them but i love them. Now, my parents didn't work again, i live with my happy family for the first time in my life. 6 months passed and my escort and my stylists come to prepare me for victory tour. When all done, i go outside and see the camera who follow me when i move. I laughed because in district 6 it will be the coolest things ever. "It's our victor hey stewart and alexandria how are you there?" the voice came asked me while i think 'i can't see alexandria how can he ask to both of we' so i just says "Great, never been so great" i say, with smile on my mouth. "Ok, citizens we'll follow them again. Don't switch your channel stay in here" and then the camera's light switch off and my escort says to me that was nice try. I go to train and met Alexandria on District 12. And we start a long tour and long speech. from District 15, 12, through 11, and 10. In district 10, Alexandria's hometown. I can see her district partner, Baron Cronin "He's a good leader in the games as we are in the same alliances" It's my speech to his family i can see 6 younger boy and 1 older man and 1 older woman, it must be his siblings and his parents, though. Then we moved again to District 9, 8, 7, 6. In District 6, my hometown. I can see my district partner, Thanka Elizabeth. She in the same alliances as me. "She's a strong tribute, but i'm sorry i can't save her. Even i didn't watch the way she died, i'm sorry" It's in my speech too while i see his family, a parents, 3 older brother and 1 youngest sister. I just hope, wishing them not reaped. Then we move again to District 5, 4, 3, and finally 2. I won't see his parents, he was my one and only victims in the games. "He was the strongest tributes in the games, and you must proud of that" I say and i still not enough courage to see them. and finally we're going to last District, District 1. After i finished this tour, i went back home and now i officially become a mentor, how coll are there? Mentor Being mentor is one of coolest job in panem, i think. This is my first year being mentor, and i'm only 14. What type of mentor am i? Maybe just like: '''Nickname: Stue '''Personality: '''After the games, he turn to be nice to everyone, jealousless person, turn into cool man, not 'weird' anymore. But he still hyperactive, when he realize he did, he turn to quite, and close his eyes for a while, and then continue with calmful voice. '''How he won his games: '''During bloodbath, 6 people killed, and 2 suicide and he with his ally survived bloodbath and built a camp in the forest. One the morning, one of his ally is missing and the boy was search him, while the girl stay in the campsite and the girl died for an unknown reason. remaining 13 tributes in the arena. And the boy make a new camp. On day 3, a lion mutt of the fallen tributes released in the arena. One of his ally, Baron (10) which the leader of the antis was left behind and eaten by mutt. Same way like Fergus (5). The lions were not chase Stewart, the lions kill 6 tributes. He make his way to the top 6. And Stewart was just the horror from his hidden place. Proserpa (2) kill Panema (9) by slit her throat, and Shelt (11) kill Proserpa (2) by snapped her neck, now just 4 tributes remain. And Shelt (11) died because Bruno (2) sliced his head off and when he about to kill Alexandria (10), Stewart throw a mace to Bruno (2) face, and then Stewart beat him and whipped him until he died. Alexandria and Stewart was officialy a victor '''Mentoring Style: '''He will suggest to tribute he mentored to be themself don't change for the games. And he will try to help them win anyway that he can, tell his story and something like that Category:District 6 Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:WeirdTributes Category:Victors Category:WeirdTributes' Tributes